Easy ways to annoy certain game characters chapter 3
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: Hi guys! This time we're harassing Kameo elements of power's characters! As usual, I'm trying to get more attention on these games so someone may write stories about them on Fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners, please rate and review! All pure stupity and rated T to be safe! Also contains spoilers from the game! Also visit my page!


**Easy ways to annoy certain game characters**

**WARNING: I AM NOT RESPONCIBLE FOR ANY DEATHS SHOULD YOU TRY THESE!**

**I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their respective owners and such. Please review!**

**ENCHANTED KINGDOM ****(Kameo elements of power)**

**VILLAINS**

**THE MYSTIC**

(I don't know how) Take her crystal eye and replace it with a glitter ball or a remote eye. When she's talking to people, make her eye spin around in circles and watch the other person's reaction.

Get a piece of paper and put it on her back. '_kick the traitor.'_ Watch folks reaction, bonus points if you kick her too.

Kick her and run. See how far you get before she casts a confusion spell on you (She does it in the game if you hit her enough)

Loudly proclaim "OMG YOU'RE KNOCKED UP?!"

Demand her to prove everything she says.

Randomly call her a pervert then run away.

Kick her off the ledge. Then just sit there and count how long it takes her to hit the ground. Invite others to watch.

**KALUS**

Start a rumor that she and Thorn are going out then get the f*ck outta that realm.

Tell her heaps of stories about you and your father, make sure you go on and on about it. Then ask about her father.

Randomly poke her in the arm until she swats your hand away, than punch her.

Scream punch buggy and proceed to punch her lights out.

You know how Thorn charges after Kameo? Ask if she rides on his back going "YEEEHAAAA!" (**My little brother's idea)**

Throw a bucket of cement at her.

Stand beside Kalus, make sure you have her attention, then tell her not to move. Start walking backwards and when you're far enough, hold your hand up and pretend you're squishing her like a grape.

Pull a branch back and wait until she walks around a corner then release it.

**NORMAL TROLLS**

Get them to dance the Macarena whenever Thorn, Kalus or The Mystic walk past.

Trip one so you get a dominos effect with all of them.

When they go scuba diving, switch their air tank with helium so when they come up and rant at you, it will be Alvin screaming at ya.

Get some Rottweiler's in the castle and sick them on the trolls.

Put firecrackers in their change room and wait for the show to begin.

Drug them so they act high, baking cookies and dancing around.

**THORN**

Go around the castle and start a rumor that Thorn is Gay.

Call him a Hulk Superman wannabe.

Ask what gender he is then say the opposite than get the f*ck outta there.

Steal his cape and paint a giant unicorn on the back with lots of little bunnies, see how long it takes him to notice.

Ask what size his shoes are. When he says he doesn't wear any, say "Bazinga!"

When he's standing on the airship, pretend the ship has lurched to its side and dramatically throw yourself over like you lost your balance.

When he walks past, run and grab the edge of his cape. When he asks what you're doing, say you're not letting go. He'll either shrug and keep walking or shake you off. If he does, keep grabbing his cape. It will annoy him after a while.

Ask if he and Kalus are going out, then be prepared to run for your very short life.

Ask why he braids his beard, then offer to tie a bow to the end.

**10.**Say you know his dirty little secret, then run away and see how far you get.

**11.**Go around saying you're Thorn. Get a _really_ crappy costume too.

**12.**When he walks past, hum the Jaws theme and stalk him.

**13.**Hit his arm and scream "You're it!" Then run away. If he doesn't chase you, keep doing it until he does.

**14.** Demand he play the drums. Be careful though because he might hammer you instead.

**That's it for now but I'll be doing the heroes next! Please rate and review!**


End file.
